Do You Feel Like Singin?
by littledemonpixie
Summary: A bad morning results in songs in Riza's head... is it all just a dream or reality... T just in case
1. She's A Bad Mamma Jamma

**Do You Feel Like Singin'?**  
**By:** Comm. Butler 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA or any of the songs used here. It would take me a whole chapter to give credits to all the artists who are unbeknownst to them, are letting me borrow their songs for this, but I don't own ANY of them. I may have tweaked the lyrics a little too.

**Author's Note: **This story came to mind while I was playing a friendly game of billiards (pool) and listening to Funk music and well I think despite it's corniness you will enjoy it. Yes I know it's corny and cheesy, but SCREW you! I'm doing it anyway and you will like it!

**_

* * *

Chapter I: She's a Bad Mamma Jamma_  
Outside Riza Hawkeye's Office, Central HQ 710 Local **

**Central**

Riza set Black Hayate down and let him into her office and turned back around to Havoc.

"So you were saying there was a meeting? Why didn't the Colonel tell me?" Riza asked almost glaring at Havoc who started to sweat.

"Uh…well he didn't exactly say… he just wanted me to go, and not to tell… uh… well I'm running late see ya later!" Without another word Havoc took off at top speed. Shaking her head Riza turned around and stepped into her office. She hadn't taken three steps before she was flat on her back holding the back of her head.

"OUCH!" She looked around and saw the small glistening puddle of… oh no…

"BLACK HAYATE!" She bellowed and then her head spun, when the world returned to it's upright position, things seemed a little brighter then before and she felt a little odd, but mostly her head hurt. The little dog whimpered and came out from under her desk. Riza glared at him. Getting up slowly, she touched her pants. They were soaked in Black Hayate's mess. Sighing Riza went to her gym bag. She should have an extra pair of pants in there… or so she'd hoped.

"Where are they!" She yelled ten minutes later from her seated position on the floor. The contents of her bag were spread all over the floor and still no pants. She had everything including a pair of black heels, but no clean uniform pants. Black Hayate trotted up to her with something in his mouth and dropped it in Riza's lap. Riza looked at it and groaned. She was holding one of Roy's prototype miniskirts and she wasn't happy. Patting Black Hayate on the head she headed for the nearest bathroom.

**25 minutes later**

"Whew! Now that I've got it on… I've gotta walk in it…" Riza sighed, walking carefully and with small steps to her office and slipping on the heels, without hose (she didn't exactly keep a pair of them on hand) she grabbed the files and her books and headed for Mustang's office, her head was pounding and she was cold in this sorry excuse for a garment and she was pissed. If he so much as made an extra breath about it then she was going to rip BOTH of his heads off.

**Colonel Roy Mustang's Office, Central HQ Monday 730 Local **

**Central**

"Good morning gentleman." Roy stated sternly standing in front of his officers who looked like they hadn't had their morning coffee. Even Armstrong's sparkles weren't so bright this morning. Roy ignored them.

"Now, this meeting needs to be quick, considering that the lieutenant will be here in exactly one hour, twenty-nine minutes and thirty six and a half seconds, if she hasn't arrived already. So as of the past few days you are aware that it is that time of year for officer evaluations. So today as you can guess is it is time to evaluate the Lieutenant on her… ahem duties." Roy glared while a small snigger went through the room. Havoc was the first to speak.

"I don't see why you couldn't just do it Colonel. I'm sure she'd be more then willing to…"

"HAVOC!" Roy shouted and Havoc shut up for a split second and then opened his mouth again.

"Well sir well all know that…_she's a bad mamma jamma…_

_Just as fine as she can be,_

_She's a bad mamma jamma,_

_Just as fine as she can be,_

_Her body measurements are perfect in every dimension,_

_She's got a figure that's well worth paying attention,_

_She'd poetry in motion a beautiful sight to see,_

I get so excited… viewing her anatomy," 

"HAVOC! You will not speak of a co-worker in such a manner despite that fact that…" Roy pulled down a chart with a picture of Riza in a barely there bikini and with a pointer motioned,

"_Oh she's built! _

_Oh she's stacked!_

_Got all the curves a man like!_

_Oh she's built! Oh she's stacked!_

_Got all the curves a man like!_

_Look at her!"_ Roy changed to another picture.

"_She's a bad mamma jamma,_

_Just as fine as she can be,_

_She's a bad mamma jamma,_

_Just as fine as she can be,_

_Looks like she's a portrait out of Vogue,_

_The essence of beauty,_

_Oh and such lovely hair!_

_She's foxy classy, oh sexy sassy!_

_She's heavenly oh what a sight to see!" _Roy cooed admiringly (Think chibi Roy w/ hearts for eyes).

"Don't forget the guns!" Havoc chimed in. Roy nodded.

"_Oh she's built! _

_Oh she's stacked!_

_Got all the curves a man like!_

_Oh she's built! _

_Oh she's stacked!_

_Got all the curves a man like!_

WHOOWEEE!" Now everyone thought it was fine to join in.

"_She's a bad mamma jamma,_

_Just as fine as she can be,_

_She's a bad mamma jamma,_

_Just as fine as she can be,_

_She's a bad mamma jamma,_

_Just as fine as she can be,_

_La-la la la lala la…_" Roy then took over as he jumped up on the coffee table.

"_Oh she's built! _

_Oh she's stacked!_

_Got all the curves a man like!_

_Oh she's built! _

_Oh she's stacked!_

_Got all the curves a man like!"_

"_She's a bad mamma jamma!_

_She's a bad mamma jamma!" _Everyone chorused on either side of him.

"_JUST LOOK AT HER!_" Roy exclaimed motioning to Riza as she walked in the door.

"SIR! Get down from there!" Riza demanded. Roy jumped down.

"Well gentleman that concludes today's meeting. Now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Roy ordered, seeing Riza's state of uniform, he was going to get lucky! Everyone filed out as fast as their legs could carry them. Riza closed the door gently behind Fury and then asked as Roy set the pictures of her on fire, before she noticed.

"What was that all about sir?"

"Nothing Lieutenant, nothing at all." Roy smiled and Riza not believing what she thought she saw shook her head furiously, she must have slipped pretty hard.

* * *

You know you liked it… nods Now I demand that you review… please? 


	2. Splish Splash!

Chapter II: Splish Splash Colonel Roy Mustang's Office 

**2 hours later**

**Same day**

"I thought you said we only had the one meeting today!" Fury protested as they all sat in Mustang's office.

"Yes. Well since we're waiting on those reports… why did I have to send that ditz of a secretary!" Mustang yelled and slammed his fist on the desk.

"Easy on the desk sir. I'll go see what she is doing. Probably her makeup."

"Or another officer." Roy muttered darkly. Riza smacked him upside the head.

"SIR! That is uncalled for, but you gave her job instead of…"

"Hawkeye! You're above file fetching and you know it! Now how was everyone's weekend?" Roy asked changing the subject, before it got uncomfortable. Everybody shrugged, but Hughes who was dancing in his seat.

"Maes you seem to be the only one who has enthusiasm so do share it." Roy waved his hand and Hughes cleared his throat.

"It all started when a… _splish splash I was takin a bath,_

_Long about a Saturday night,_

_A rub dub just relaxin' in the tub thinkin' everything was alright,_" Mustang put his head in his hands, great another in depth Hughes and Grace romance. Hughes kept going.

"_Well I stepped out the tub and put my feet on the floor,_

_I wrapped the towel around me and I opened the door,_

_And then a splish splash I jumped back in the bath,_

_Well how as I to know there was a party goin' on?_" Hughes shrugged and went on despite the shocked and or hidden faces.

"_They was a splishin' and a splashing, reeling with the feeling!_

_Moving and a grooving,_

_Rockin' and a rollin',_

_Yeah, yeah!" _Hughes had now started a disturbing little twist style dance and Roy looked like he was going to explode or die laughing. Riza just blinked.

"_Bing bang I saw the whole gang,_

_Dancing on my living room rug,_

_A flip flop they was doin' the bop,_

_All teens had their dancing on,_

_Well there was Peggy Sue and good golly Ms…"_

"ENOUGH… The secretary is here. Come in here sweet thang." Roy pinned on his playboy smile and the woman hurried up to his desk and set the files down, carefully making sure that everything under the low collar of her top was visible. Riza rolled her eyes, as Roy winked at her and she went about her little way. Riza picked up the file the woman had brought with the intention to give it to Roy, or knock him back to his senses with it.

"Now… Riza why don't you lead this meeting, from… right… there…" Roy motioned to a position directly in front of his desk. Riza walked to where he had instructed and clearing her throat began.

"These reports show the recent events occurring in the further reaches of the military's holdings, as I am sure you are all aware…" Riza continued on not really paying attention to what she was saying. This was going to be a long meeting, very long indeed.


	3. When Doves Cry

**Author's Note: **WARNING! Small children cover your ears and eyes! This chapter is not appropriate for those delicate eyes and ears and… oh what the hell! It's not like you won't read it! Sheesh! Kids these days!

**

* * *

Chapter III: When Doves Cry****

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang's Office**

**1225 Local**

**Central**

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes?" Riza asked looking up at Roy from her seat across from him. He shook his head. Riza looked down at her paperwork and shifted uncomfortably. This skirt was killing her and not to mention, the gun and her thong… ugh why did she have to wear them, the gun was chafing and the thong was just damn uncomfortable… agh the tortures of a woman… Riza tried to tug the skirt and adjust it a little, but she leaned the wrong way and in a flurry of papers she hit the floor with a thud. Riza closed her eyes to let the world stop spinning and when she opened them she looked up to see Roy's concerned face leaning over hers.

"Hawkeye? Why are you on the floor?"

"Uh I lost my balance sir…"

"I see." Roy said and offered her a hand. She took it and he helped her stand one hand settled on her waist while she swayed slightly.

"Thank you sir, you can let go now."

"Right." Roy reluctantly let go and Riza turned away from him. Roy walked to the other side of his desk and looking at the mess it was, he took one hand and swept all the rest of it onto the floor, before coming around the desk again and he whispered close to her ear,

"_Dig if you will a picture of you and I engaged in a kiss…" _Riza shivered at the last word as it played across her skin.

"I beg your pardon sir?" Riza asked as Roy sighed heavily on her neck, continuing,

"…_The sweat of your body covers me, _

_Can you my darling… can you picture this?_

_Dream if you will a courtyard,_

_An ocean of violets in bloom…_

_Animals strike curious poses,_

_The feel the heat,_

_The heat between me and you…" _Riza froze as Roy leaned against her and took the clip from her hair before he pressed his face into her long blonde locks and he sang huskily as his hands drifted to sit around her waist.

"_How could you just leave me standing?_

_Alone in a world that's so cold,_

_Maybe I'm just too demanding,_

_Maybe I'm just like my father,_

_Typical,_

_Maybe you're just like my mother,_

_She's never satisfied,_

_Why do we scream at each other?_

_This is what it sounds like when doves cry,"_

"Sir you… you're you have to stop it isn't…" Riza whispered. Roy seemed to ignore her as he turned her to face him quickly and held her against him tightly, he seemed to have lost his uniform jacket and his shirt was undone several of buttons.

"_Touch if you will my stomach,_

_Feel how it trembles inside,_

_You've got the butterflies all tied up,_

_Don't make me chase you… even doves that cry…" _Riza much to her surprise leaned back on the empty desk so she was laying on it while Roy continued singing and kissing her neck softly

"_How could you just leave me standing?_

_Alone in a world that's so cold,_

_Maybe I'm just too demanding,_

_Maybe I'm just like my father,_

_Typical,_

_Maybe you're just like my mother,_

_She's never satisfied,_

_Why do we scream at each other?_

_This is what it sounds like when doves cry…_" Roy's mouth was centimeters from hers and Riza wanted so badly to close the space when there was a knock at the door. Roy jumped off of her and began to button up his shirt.

"ENTER!" He called, while Riza still lay there on the desk shocked beyond belief… she had definitely fallen way too hard…

* * *

Well... ahem... what did you think? Should I keep a going or stop and cause you no further suffering? 


	4. The Puppy Song

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: FINNNNAALLLYYY! Another part! It took forever! My stupid writer's block! YES! Well this part may suck, but to hell with it I like it!

* * *

Chapter IV: The Puppy Song**

**Colonel Roy Mustang's Office**

**1230 Local**

**Central**

Just as Riza was climbing off the desk in busted Havoc carrying Black Hayate.

"You know what Colonel… I was just thinking on my way down here for those files and… _Dreams are more then wishes,_

_And a wish is just a dream,_

_You wish to come true…_

_If only I could have a puppy,_

_I'd call myself soo very lucky,_" Havoc picked up Black Hayate and twirled him around.

"_Just to have some company,_

_Just to share a cup of tea with me…_" Havoc nuzzled his nose against Black Hayate's who blinked.

"_Oh I'd take my puppy everywhere,_

_La, la, la I wouldn't care,_

_WE'D stay away from crowds,_

_And signs that said no dogs allowed…_" Havoc hugged Black Hayate tightly and the little dog let out a whimper.

"_Oh we'd…_

_We'd be so happy to beeee!_

_I know he'd never bite me…_

_Wodoedowhee! _OW_!" _Havoc moaned as he looked at his finger where Black Hayate had bitten him tears filling his eyes, while the dog hid behind Riza's legs. Havoc then wiped his eyes.

"_If only I could have a friend,_

_Who'd stick with me until the end,_

_And walk along beside the sea,_

_And share a little moon with me…" _Havoc pulled out his wallet and opening it revealed a long photo holder filled with all his previous failed attempts of a girlfriend. Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"_I'd take my friend everywhere,_

_We'd stay away from crowds,_

_And signs that said 'No friends allowed.'" _Havoc danced about while Riza just sat in her chair.

"_Oh we'd…_

_We'd be so happy to beeee!_

We'd be so happy to be together… 

_Wodoedowhee!"_

"Are you finished?" Riza sighed. Havoc stopped his dancing.

"Actually I just wanted to take Black Hayate for a walk… but… _But dreams are nothing more then wishes,_

_A wish is just a dream,_

_You wish to come true…_

_You're wish will come true…_" Roy looked at Riza who nodded. Roy walked over to Havoc… yes well… JUST TAKE THE DAMN DOG!" He threw Havoc out and slammed the door his temple pulsing. Riza picked up several files off the floor and then sighed.

"If you are going to use the door sir, then use it quietly… my head hurts…" As if having just been laid on a desk by Mustang wasn't bad enough, having Havoc dance around like a little girl on May Day was definitely not what she wanted.

Roy and Riza worked until the mid afternoon and finally, Riza stood.

"Alright sir we can have lunch now."

"FINALLY! FREEDOM!" Roy dashed out of the office so fast that Riza was surprised and she followed him out slowly. She entered the cafeteria to hear uproarious laugher and to her surprise… more singing. Looking down to the middle of the large room she blushed at the sight and the song filtered through the room…

"…_I feel pretty,  
Oh so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and gay,  
And I pity  
Any _man_ who isn't me today!" _Armstrong belted out standing on a table ripping his shirt off. Mustang hopped up beside him with his hands on his hips.

"_I feel charming,_

_Oh so charming,_

_It's alarming how charming I feel,_

_And so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real!"_ Mustang boasted. Riza put her head in her hands.

"Oh, why me?" She moaned. Armstrong kept her attention though. His sparkles all a little pink wonder.

"_See the pretty_ man _in that mirror there?_  
_Who can that attractive _man_ be?_  
_Such a pretty face,  
Such pretty pecs!  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!" _Armstrong held up a mirror and curled his hair around his finger.

"_I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful _babe!" Mustang stood on the front of the table and pointed at Riza. Riza glared at him and then bashed her head on the table repeatedly, while Hughes came over and patted Mustang on the back.

"_Have you met my good friend _Mustang?_,  
The craziest _guy_ on the block?  
You'll know _him_ the minute you see _him_,  
_He's_ the one who is in an advanced state of shock!" _Hughes then whispered to Riza in his singsong voice.

"_He thinks he's in love.  
He thinks he's in Spain.  
He isn't in love,  
He's merely insane!" _Riza pushed his face away and Hughes jumped on her table his arms spread wide as he sang out.

"_It_ _must be the heat,  
Or some rare disease,  
Or too much to eat  
Or maybe it's weed!" _Hughes laughed and then linked arms with Armstrong and they both sang and pointed at Mustang.

"_Keep away from _him_,  
Send for _The Furhur_!  
This is not the _Mustang_ we know! Immodest and rude!  
A _delight _and _lecherous_,  
_Blunt _and _perverse_,  
And out of _his _mind!" _

Armstrong clapped Mustang on the back and he flew several feet directly into a secretary with a rather ample bosom. Now several women joined in and cooed,

"COLONEL!_ Speech! Speech!" _They pleaded and Riza sank low in her chair as Mustang took his stance on a table again._  
"I feel pretty,  
Oh so pretty  
That the city should give me its key.  
A committee  
Should be organized to honor me!" _Mustang held up a fist in triumph.

"_I feel dizzy,  
I feel sunny,  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine,  
And so pretty,  
_That old Furhur_ can just resign!"_

Riza stood up as everyone it seemed joined a can-can line. This was just too much. Her poor mind was pretty twisted she sighed. Suddenly without warning Roy grabbed Riza and then she opened her mouth to protest and the song spilt out,

"_See the pretty girl in that mirror there" _Roy asked._  
"What mirror where?" _Riza found herself singing._  
Who can that attractive girl be?" _Roy countered looking down at her._  
"Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress," _Roy continued with a wink as he spun her away from him and back again as several officers cooed,

"_Whommm? Whommm?  
Such a pretty smile,  
Whommm?" _Riza pushed out of Roy's arm and dashed out of the cafeteria while Roy finished the song along with the deep voice of Armstrong.

"_I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy!…."_

* * *

_Alright now the truth comes out. Should I go on or just shut up... you review decides it all!_


	5. What's on Her Mind

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm aware that not only is this part sappy it's also VERY short, but before you condemn me, allow me to redeem myself in Chapter 6, it involves Mustang, a wooden spoon and well even more fluff! WOOT!

**Chapter V: What's on my Mind**

**Riza Hawkeye's Apartment **

**Central**

**1825 Local**

Riza made it through the remainder of the day without any more singing as she went from place to place, but that didn't ease her pounding headache. She lay on the couch with a cloth on her forehead and then turned on her side suddenly and sighed as she looked at a picture of Roy on her coffee table.

"_Baby I would do anything for you  
Nobody's ever treated me quite like you do  
I've wasted too much time…" _She mumbled the tune, but Black Hayate's ears perked right up. Riza sighed as the dog came to sit beside the couch and look up at her, his round eyes sparkling. With a sigh she went on her voice a low hum.

"_I've wasted too much time,  
And I'm gonna tell you what's on my mind," _Riza's hand fell and she stroked Black Hayate's ears.  
_"I was wrong all along  
There could be somebody like thee  
Here we are finally  
I've found my, I've found my…"_ Riza paused and sat up a little her eyes still fixed on the picture. What was he to her exactly? Her superior officer… yes that was it. Groaning she laid back down again.

"_Maybe it'll be quite sometime  
I love you forever and we will be waiting in time  
I'm wasting no more time  
I'm wasting no more time  
I'm always gonna tell you what's on my mind…" _As the last note lulled from her lips, Riza stood up so fast Black Hayate barked. Patting him on the head and ignoring her dizziness she dashed around her apartment and then grabbing her coat she ran out the door, and kept running.

Halfway across town in fact. She finally came to a screeching halt in front of the door to Mustang's apartment. Taking a minute to catch her breath she leaned against the door and gasped,

"_I was wrong all along  
There could be somebody like thee  
Here we are finally  
I've found my… I've found my_…" Riza looked at the numbers on the door and standing straight she finished confidently as she knocked on the door.

"One true love."


	6. You Sexy Thing

**Author's Note: I'm aware that it has been AGES since I have posted and you all probably forgot about me, but with the end of the school year and going to Japan and then add Writer's Block well I've been one busy little girl! So now I am posting the remainder of this story just to get it out of the way and then I shall have some new ones for you! WOOT WOOT! PARTY!**

**

* * *

_Chapter VI: You Sexy Thing_**

**Roy Mustang's Apartment**

**Central**

**Same Time**

Roy stood in front of his kitchen stove stirring a pan of red tomato sauce and humming to himself. What a day today had been. Riza had been acting quite strange and he had made countless moves. What a day! It was awesome! Perhaps he did have a little faith in the world…. Roy looked at his radio when a song came on that fit his mood. Grabbing his wooden spoon he turned around and started singing, with Riza on his mind.

"_I believe in miracles_

_Where you from_

_You sexy thing_

_I believe in miracles_

_Since you came along_

_You sexy thing…"_

Riza rested her ear against the door. _Was Roy singing? Oh no! Not again! Not like all day today!_ She pleaded mentally. Her hand turned the doorknob slowly. It wasn't locked… she stuck her head through to see Roy in slacks with no shirt. His back was to her and he was dancing…

"_Where did you come from baby?_

_How did ya' know I needed you so badly_

_How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly_

_Yesterday I was one of a lonely people_

_Now you're lying next to me_

_Making love to me..."_ Riza watched in partial amazement and horror, not Roy! She didn't think she could stand more singing, what if it was like this for the rest of her life! Or what if she had gone insane! However she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Why was she here again? Oh right, that was it….

"_I believe in miracles_

_Where you from_

_You sexy thing_

_You sexy thing_

_I believe in miracles_

_Since you came along_

_You sexy thing…"_ Roy kept singing into that wooden spoon but couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched, oh well. Spinning around as another chord rang out he slid on the open floor in his socks and thought he saw a blonde head as he zoomed past with the next line.

"_Where did you come from…_ Riza?" Roy dropped the spoon with a clatter, his eyes wide in horror. _How much had she seen? What was she here for… was he wearing underwear?_ All the thoughts passed through his mind at once.

"Uh, uh… evening. Can I help you Lieutenant?"

Riza stared at Roy for a moment and then stepped inside closing the door behind her. She wasn't in her uniform, but a comfy sweater and jeans. It had been an oddly cool evening.

"Good evening, Roy. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Roy shook his head.

"Nope! Not a damn thing! Just cooking, have you eaten today?" He asked not really sure what else to say. If it had been any other woman that had walked in here he wouldn't have been so nervous, but it was Riza. And that was a whole other thing.

"I ate a bagel this morning," Riza said politely with a smile before sitting down on the couch where she had sat so many times, but then it was always for work. Tonight was way different.

It was complete silence while Roy made up two plates of spaghetti and two glasses of wine, which he sat on his tiny and worn coffee table. They ate quietly and were almost finished when Roy looked over and asked,

"So, what brought you here to my little rat hole?"

"Um. Well it's quite a long story to be quite honest, today--"

"No! Not more work!" Roy groaned and flopped over on the couch beside her.

"Actually it's quite the opposite…" Riza started. Roy looked up at her.

"I knew it! You've come to confess your undying love for me! YEA! This is my lucky day!" Roy jumped up happily. Riza rolled her eyes.

"No." Roy deflated like a stabbed balloon.

"Wha?" Riza crossed her arms.

"I came here to express my affections for you and to extend the suggestion of perhaps continuing our relation--" Roy wasn't listening he was too busy celebrating.

"YES! I knew you would want me one day! Years of work have finally paid off!" Roy was doing a little happy dance when Riza yanked him down by his belt and glared at him.

"Would you please be serious? It's been years since Ishbal and now I thought would be a good as time as any to let you know that I'm so in love with you it's just distracting."

"Am I really that sexy? Am I too sexy for…" Riza clapped a hand over his mouth.

"If you dare to start singing I'm going to shoot you." Roy looked at her confused. Riza then shifted and returned her hand to her lap.

"But according to regulations, it isn't permitted. You can't tell anyone what I told you or anything that may occur if it does, we can't mmph!" Riza couldn't talk as Roy kissed her deeply so she gave in. Well something had gone right today; maybe insanity wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Like or hate? Or perhaps I'm just out of practice...


	7. I Do, I Do, I Do

**_Chapter VII: I Do, I Do, I Do_**

**Roy Mustang's Apartment**

**Central**

**Who really cares what time it is?**

Riza rolled over and into something warm and hard. Opening one eye carefully she saw Roy looking down at her. Instantly she did a physical check. Hairclip yes, sweater yes, pants yes, shoes no, gun… where was her gun? Wait why did that matter so much.

"Well I can see you're awake now, I had no idea you were such a late sleeper." Roy stated with a laugh. Riza sat up slowly her head wasn't hurting anymore, that was a good sign.

"What happened? It's all sort of a blur."

"We ate and you fell asleep, and you kept on babbling on and on about how much you were in love with me, and that's pretty much it, but the night isn't over yet." Roy was grinning from ear to ear. Riza glared at him.

"That wasn't it was it? What ever we did it has to be against the rules! No! Your skirt chasing has gone too far!" Riza stood up and practically ran to the door. Roy grabbed her arm, just as she opened the door.

"Hawkeye, if you walk out that door I'll file this as fraternization and get you transferred. Is that what you want?" Riza looked up at him.

"No, I don't want that, but I don't want to be another little bimbo for you to play with." Riza stated looking him straight in the eyes. Roy smiled again.

"What's so wrong about it, we don't have to tell anyone a damn thing. Don't you know, _I can't conceal it  
Don't you see?  
Can't you feel it?" _Roy's voice was soft as he started. Riza shook her head. Okay now the insanity was getting to be too much. Why was her brain turning this extremely serious discussion into a friggin' musical! WHY?  
"_Riza, let's try it.  
You love me, don't deny it!"_ Roy rested a hand under Riza's chin and lifted her gaze to meet his again.

"What?"

"Say I do?" Roy offered. Riza smiled and gave in.

"_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!_  
_Oh, I've been dreaming through my lonely past  
Now I've just made it  
I found you at last_," Riza hugged Roy who kept right in time with her.

"_So come on  
Now let's try it  
I love you  
Can't deny it  
'Cause it's true  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_" Roy kissed her quickly and Riza then sang along filled with happiness.

"_Oh, no hard feelings between you and me  
If we can't make it  
We just wait and see  
So come on now, let's try it  
I love you, can't deny it_" After another kiss the last chorus came like breathing and their voices filled the tiny drab apartment.

"_'Cause it's true, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
Love me or leave me  
Make your choice but believe me  
I love you, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!" _Collapsing on the floor in laughter and kisses Riza was the happiest she had ever been, it was wonderful to have Roy holding her and kissing her everything, all the tension of days past was gone and…

THUD!

"Ouch!" Riza shouted as she landed on the bedroom floor. It was quite dark in her bedroom now. Had everything been a dream? Her head was suddenly pounding like mad again. Maybe her headache was making her hallucinate.

"Thank God, what if I really had told…" She stopped as her hand felt around for the bedside lamp that should have been there on her nightstand, where it always was.

_Click. _Suddenly there was light in the room. Riza spun around and look over the edge of the bed timidly. What she saw made her duck back down again.

"Oh shit…Oh what am I going to…"

"Riza? You alright?" The voice of a sleepy Mustang drifted down from the bed and then without warning his face appeared in front of hers.

"EEP!" She screamed. Roy covered her lips with his to silence her.

"Get up here, it's getting cold, not to mention it's the middle of the night." Roy demanded lovingly and picked her up and set her on the bed next to him. Riza stayed on the edge of the bed and clutched the bundle of sheets, which was all she had on. There was a bunch of black chunks of things and to wake up in this situation and she noted now that she wasn't even in her own room. It was Roy's. Okay so it was obvious she was insane. Whipping around she looked at Roy.

"Am I crazy? What's going on! The last thing I remember is kissing you in your living room, but that was a dream right? Right? What am I doing here!" She demanded. Roy raised an eyebrow,

"I think when you slipped and fell this morning you hit your head a little hard, don't worry about it now, you've had a big day just go back to sleep." Roy hugged her tightly. She was probably having some weird amnesia or something and had no idea what all had happened.

"When it's a little later today we'll take you to the doctor got it? Just don't leave me here, don't reject me. Don't take back what you said." Roy whispered. Riza nodded against his chest.

"I'm really confused but I won't take it back I won't take back anything. I do remember saying I loved you, and that's all that matters right?" _And all the crazy ass songs and some other weird things, but loving you is all that matters._ Riza added mentally as she lay back down curled up next to Roy. Just like the musicals and plays, no matter how outlandish they always had a happy ending and that's what makes the show worth watching.

_**Fin.

* * *

**_

And that's all there is to it! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
